


Blindness

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [26]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 26
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley & Lindsay Tuggey Jones
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Blindness

Lindsay would not say she is not observant. In a calm environment her eyes are like a cat’s.  
Jeremy does not notice things until they are pointed out to them.  
Those two were tasked to hunt down a treasure for Geoff.   
Lindsay had to wait in the car for an extra ten minutes because Jeremy forgot his guns.  
Their ride to the location was uneventful. Lindsay listened to Jeremy’s instructions as they rode the motorway normally and then took an empty system of roads.   
Lindsay stopped the car at the location they were sent. They were assured that it would be an easy in and out situation.   
They enter the courtyard of the facility and hide in the bushes. Lindsay takes out her sniper and Jeremy opts for silent pistols.  
Lindsay scopes the area. It is unoccupied.   
“Jeremy you know where are we going?”  
“Yes. Follow me.” Jeremy sneaks out of the bushes and tiptoes to the nearest building so he has a wall against his back. Lindsay follows. He leads her deeper in the courtyard, passing buildings that resemble metallic cabins with roofs that are oval and leaning towards left or right.   
Jeremy went to the fifth building. He opened the door quietly and looked inside. The circular window provided light to a storage unit. Jeremy goes inside and Lindsay follows him.  
“Alright, it’s somewhere here. So begin looking.”  
They searched the cabin up and down. Nothing.  
Lindsay wonders if Jeremy got the right information.   
“Hey Jeremy,”   
“Yeah? ”  
“Are you sure we’re at the right spot? Where is it, am I blind or stupid, I can’t see them.”  
Jeremy looked away from her eyes and played with his hands. Lindsay could tell that he was hiding something.  
“What is it Jeremy?”  
“I think I completely forgot where we were supposed to go and what we would find there.”  
“So you mean,” Lindsay said, pinching her glabella, “that you just brought us here and it isn’t here, it’s somewhere else?”   
“Yup. I’m sorry.” Jeremy sounded like he was going to cry. Lindsay squeezed his shoulder to comfort him.   
“Do you remember or should I call Geoff?”  
“I completely forgot and lied. I faked it. However you say it, I did it.”  
“Well that’s alright Jeremy. I’m texting Geoff. Nothing here, resend me the location to compare.”  
Two minutes later Geoff replied.   
“Alright I got it. It’s not far. But we have to worry, the window is closing.”

They ran to the car and Lindsay followed the road to the other facility. Lindsay sped through the desert road and they made it in no time. 

They carried their mission properly, and now there were guards to avoid. They stealthed to their destination, grabbed the crates they were assigned to and ran. None the wiser they escape and go back on the road towards home. 

Jeremy apologizes and Lindsay says it is fine. They make it home and give the crates to Geoff.   
He sends them to dinner and he and Jack put them somewhere safe.


End file.
